Te amo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Esas palabras son las que siempre quiso escuchar de parte de Shinichi pero ahora sabía que si las escuchaba. Él no volvería.


Solo basto un día para que Ran no supiera cómo reaccionar. Estaba... ¿Enfadada? ¿Triste? o ¿Feliz? Y eso le ocasionaba que no supiera que hacer ¿Gritaba? ¿Lloraba? o ¿Reía?

Saberlo le provocaba ser inestable, vulnerable, quería echarle en cara lo tan idiota que se sentía a Shinichi. Sin embargo, si lo hacía por algún motivo, sentía que lo perdería. Solo apretó sus puños tratando de contener las lágrimas de impotencia.

Ese día como los siguientes días, no le cuestiono y no le dijo nada, dedicándose solo a fingir que no lo sabía y actuó normalmente como si nunca supo esa verdad.

¿Por qué entonces que razón había para que le mintiera y engañara?

Eso se preguntó, es por eso que llego a esa conclusión, que Shinichi no debía enterarse que lo sabía. No obstante saberlo y no decir nada, a pesar de que todo este tiempo estaba a su lado y cuando siempre creyó que estaba tan lejos fue muy complicado porque se le hacía tan difícil verlo como un niño. Sin embargo eso explicaba muchas cosas.

Después de un tiempo, Ran pensó que todo terminaría así, viviendo cada uno una mentira, pero pasaron los días y todo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Ran se dio cuenta que Shinichi tenía miedo...

Y lo peor de todo era miedo de que le pasara algo a ella. Lo notaba en su mirada, cada vez que la observaba. También había que tener en cuenta las incontables pesadillas que tenía Conan, y Ran hacia lo posible para tranquilizarlo diciendo esas palabras "Todo estará bien"

¿Lo estaba? En un principio, si

Pasaron los días y la pesadilla se convirtió en realidad.

Alguien había atacado a Ran, provocando que estuviera hospitalizada, no fue algo muy grave pero pudo haber sido. En una visita habitual Conan la miro y le entrego las flores que había traído sonriendo infantilmente. Sin embargo Ran lo noto mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón porque se reflejaba por el cristal, la rabia y la tristeza y al estar a punto de cruzar las puertas, noto como había apretado firmemente los puños.

Y ella sabía bien que aunque sonriera y le digiera que todo estaba bien, en realidad no lo estaba, ya no.

La veía a Ran postrada en la cama y sabía que se sentía impotente por no haber hecho algo.

"No es tu culpa"

Quisiera Ran decirle. Sin embargo no puede porque cree que la razón de que la engañara tiene que ver con esto.

Salió del hospital y se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño de Conan. Ocultaba algo y en una noche lo descubrió en una llamada, la cual fue la última.

—Ran —Escucho por el auricular la indiscutible voz de Shinichi y su corazón se aceleró, mas por miedo que por otra cosa. Miedo de lo que iba a decir.

— ¿Si?... Shinichi—Pronuncio con voz apenas audible.

—Lo siento por decírtelo por teléfono, pero quiero decírtelo Ran. Te amo... —Le dijo y ella no escucho lo siguiente, al escuchar solo esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, no se sonrojo como se esperaba. Soltó el celular y corrió. No queriendo escuchar nada más.

Salió afuera de la agencia, tenía que encontrarlo, tenía que verlo, tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerlo. Si es cierto esas palabras son las que siempre quiso escuchar de parte de Shinichi pero ahora sabía que si las escuchaba. Él no volvería.

Corrió y se detuvo cuando lo vio ahí a Conan encerrado en la cabina telefónica. Y rodeándolo había maletas.

Se iba a ir.

Cuando vio que el salía de la misma, ella se estremeció y cuando la noto se alarmo. Conan también hizo lo mismo, observandolo sorprendido.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? —Le pregunto Ran, mirando esos ojos azules que tanto amaba, se mordió el labio tratando de detener las lágrimas que querían salir— No intentes inventarme una excusa... Shinichi —Articulo cuando noto que Conan le iba inventar un pretexto y el abrió enormemente los ojos, quedandose callado, cuando escucho su verdadero nombre pronunciado por los labios de Ran— Lo sé todo, desde hace tiempo que lo sé —Le confesó y cuando lo hizo no pudo retener más las lagrimas, las cuales cayeron y se deslizaron por sus tristes ojos.

—Ran —La llamo con un deje de pena en su voz.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —Le pregunto señalando las maletas— ¿Te vas a ir? ¿Ya no vas a volver? —

—Ran…—

—No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes irte, no puedes dejarme. —Le dijo ya sin mirarlo más, mientras que sus flequillos cubrían su mirada— Quédate, por favor...

—Lo siento Ran, tengo que irme, quiero terminar de una vez por todas esto, quiero volver de nuevo contigo con mi cuerpo, no quería decírtelo de esta manera, tampoco con una voz falsa, pero te amo Ran y... lo siento —Con eso dicho, tomo el reloj anestesianté, le apunto a Ran y disparo.

Ella antes de caerse al suelo fue sostenida por Conan, llamo a Agasa y él se fue como lo tenía acordado con Haibara y con el FBI.

Cuando ella despertó en la casa de Agasa, inmediatamente había preguntado por Shinichi, pero él ya se había ido. Sin embargo a pesar de eso y estar algunos días deprimida por su ausencia, ella lo iba a esperar porque él todavía no había escuchado su respuesta, todavía no le había dicho lo cuanto que le amaba y Shinichi debía regresar para oirla.

Ran confiaba plenamente en que lo haría. Estaba segura que algun día Shinichi...

 _Volvería._


End file.
